The Temptations
The Temptations was a vocal group act from JayGT: 4Play. They were eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Background The Temptations are an American vocal group who released a series of successful singles and albums with Motown Records during the 1960s and 1970s; their work with producer Norman Whitfield, which started with the Top 10 hit single "Cloud Nine" in October 1968, pioneered psychedelic soul, and was significant in the evolution of R&B and soul music. The band members are known for their choreography, distinct harmonies, and flashy wardrobe. Having sold tens of millions of albums, the Temptations are one of the most successful groups in music history. Featuring five male vocalists and dancers (save for brief periods with fewer or more members), the group formed in 1960 in Detroit, Michigan under the name The Elgins. The original founding members were originally members of two rival Detroit vocal groups: Otis Williams, Elbridge "Al" Bryant, and Melvin Franklin of Otis Williams & the Distants, and Eddie Kendricks and Paul Williams of the Primes. In 1964, Bryant was replaced by David Ruffin, who was the lead vocalist on a number of the group's biggest hits, including "My Girl" (1964), "Ain't Too Proud to Beg" (1966), and "I Wish It Would Rain" (1967). Ruffin was replaced in 1968 by Dennis Edwards, with whom the group continued to record hit records such as "Cloud Nine" (1969) and "Ball of Confusion (That's What the World Is Today)" (1970). The group's lineup has changed frequently since the departures of Kendricks and Paul Williams from the act in 1971. Later members of the group have included singers such as Richard Street, Damon Harris, Ron Tyson, and Ali-Ollie Woodson, with whom the group scored a late-period hit in 1984 with "Treat Her Like a Lady". Over the course of their career, the Temptations have released four Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles and fourteen R&B number-one singles, and their material has earned them three Grammy Awards. The Temptations were the first Motown recording act to win a Grammy Award - for "Cloud Nine" in 1969 - and in 2013 received the Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award. Six of the Temptations (Edwards, Franklin, Kendricks, Ruffin, Otis Williams and Paul Williams) were inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 1989. Three classic Temptations songs, "My Girl", "Just My Imagination (Running Away with Me)", and "Papa Was a Rollin' Stone", are among The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame's 500 Songs that Shaped Rock and Roll. The Temptations were also ranked at number 68 on Rolling Stone magazine's list of the 100 Greatest Artists of all time. As of 2017, the Temptations continue to perform with one original member, Otis Williams, still in the lineup (Williams also owns all rights to the Temptations name). https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Temptations Judge Cuts Quarterfinals RI 2 Qualifier Deaths Of the original five lineup, only Otis Williams (pictured in the middle) is still alive. From left to right: Eddie Kendricks, died on October 5, 1992, at the age of 52. Paul Williams, committed suicide on August 17, 1973, at the age of 34. Melvin Franklin, died on February 23, 1995, at the age of 52. David Ruffin, died of an overdose on June 1, 1991, at the age of 50. Their second lead singer, Dennis Edwards (who was not included in the original lineup) died on February 1, 2018. He was 74. Trivia *The Temptations were the first Golden Buzzer act eliminated in 4Play. They were immediately followed by Londonbeat. Category:Acts Category:Vocal Groups Category:4P Acts Category:4P Vocal Groups Category:Groups with Deceased Members Category:Golden Buzzer Acts Category:4P Golden Buzzer Acts Category:Smack's Golden Buzzers Category:Quarterfinalists Category:4P Quarterfinalists Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI 2 Acts Category:RI 2 Vocal Groups Category:Accepted Acts Category:RI 2 Accepted Acts